vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Erazor Djinn
|-|Erazor Djinn= |-|Alf Layla wa-Layla= Summary Erazor Djinn is the main antagonist of Sonic and the Secret Rings. He is an evil djinn from the world of the Arabian Nights and the Genie of the Lamp from the tale of Aladdin and the Magic Lamp. By releasing the stories from the Arabian Nights storybook and absorbing their power, Erazor's goal is to take over his world and bend it to his will and then make his way into Sonic's world. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | Low 2-C Name: Erazor Djinn, The Genie of the Lamp | Alf Layla wa-Layla Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Described as being sealed inside of his lamp "long ago") Classification: Djinn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Flight, Teleportation, Magic, Reality Warping (As a Djinn, Erazor can reshape reality in accordance with wishes he grants), Fire Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Anyone struck with the Flame of Judgement curse will die once the flame is extinguished), Summoning (Of ghosts, Djinn and various other monsters), Immortality (Types 1 and 8, reliant on his lamp), Energy Manipulation, Resurrection (Brought Shahra back to life), Shapeshifting (Turned himself into sand after he was defeated), Absorption and Text Manipulation (Was absorbing the world of the Arabian Nights, which is made up of text, and was also ultimately the one to restore them and it being stated it would've been hard to restore otherwise), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | All previous abilities on a vastly enhanced scale in addition to Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Emotion Empowerment (Empowered by the World Rings, with each being a manifestation of a specific emotion), Dimensional Travel, Enhanced Reality Warping and Space-Time Manipulation (Can reshape entire realities in his image. Reduced the space-time continuum to a void), and Text Manipulation Destruction (Passive, as his mere existence completely destroyed the Arabian Nights reality and was ultimately going to recreate it completely) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Fought evenly with Modern Sonic) | Universe level+ (Completely destroyed the space-time of the Arabian Nights reality just by existing and planned to recreate it in his image, is empowered by the World Rings, his ultimate attack is composed of the Arabian Nights' essence) Speed: FTL (Able to keep pace with Modern Sonic) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Darkspine Sonic) Lifting Strength: At least Class K | Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class+ | Universal+ Durability: Planet level+ (Capable of taking attacks from Modern Sonic) | Universe level+ (Tanked several attacks from Darkspine Sonic, including his own reflected ultimate attack) Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with his sword. Hundreds of meters with attacks. Universal with his abilities (Was affecting the entirety of the Arabian Nights reality) | Standard melee range. Universal+ with reality warping and Cross-Dimensional travel (Stated that after he finishes transforming the world of the Arabian Nights, he would travel to Sonic's world and do the same there) Standard Equipment: His sword | The World Rings of Hope, Joy, Pleasure, and Desire Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Arrogant, if an enemy has his lamp, Erazor is forced to grant them three wishes, and he will die if it's destroyed | His heart is more vulnerable than the rest of his body, the World Rings have driven him to insanity. Key: Erazor Djinn | Alf Layla wa-Layla Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Genies Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Curse Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Sword Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Text Users